fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Course
Note: Some references if you can find them Note²: Words in italic are characters thoughts Note³: Note that the Arena is big enough for seven giants. With this, one giant is capable of running without destroying it. Royale "Briefs and pant-" The Announcer coughs "Ladies and gentlemen!! You guys are here with me, Mr. Alonsa! Continuing with our Royale, I repeat it!! We are gonna have only two battles now!! 45 Warriors and mages for each!!" He continues to shout as more and more news are sent to his lacrima so he can inform the crowd, the man looked at the lacrima as more information came, his eyes widened and he started to shout again "OHHHHH THE PRIZE IS REVEALED!!" Everyone cheered upon the news "We have how many...Snowy Rubys you can catch as the grand prize for the tournament!! They are incredibly expensive and rare rubys found in Seven and Isenberg, researchers recently discovered the Densha Shark an rare beast which has a Snowy Ruby as one of its teeth!! They can serve as a jewelry for your items and stuff, but they also may be used as the only passport for a special and secure passage which connects Seven and Isenberg!! They are noted to be worth 1,000,000 Jewels each, although its not quite a big price it is enough!!" Alonsa continued to shout as people cheered more and more. The Red Hawk team sitting somewhere in the bleachers, some of them were bored while others were just waiting for the first battle "What a shitty prize...can't believe that's our passport to Isenberg" Meredy said with her cheeks inflated in a sign of annoyance as Samantha only giggled at the pinkette's behavior. "See the good side, at least they are serving food to the audience" Anorak said while eating some Takoyaki A.K.A Octopus dumplings, he was also waiting for the battle to begin as he continued to eat the dumplings alongside Reggie who was eating...a...fish...again. Anorak became amazed as he saw Drinks being served to the customers, he saw Meredy grabbing a wine as his eyes widened "Wait no no, you have low tolerance to this shit, forget" Anorak said with an scaried face fault as he tried to stop Meredy from drinking it, but as he tried, Anorak took his eyes off Meredy and in the background he noticed a red head "Wait...that guy from the bar...?" But as soon as someone passed in front of his vision, the red head disappeared, Anorak took out his grip from Meredy as he sit down on his chair with a thoughtful face. Hershell noticing Anorak's actions, got up and approached his chair as he asked "Anything wrong kid?" With a worried face Hershell touched Anorak's shoulder who simply shook his head in response "Alright then" Hershell let go of his shoulder as he went back to sit on his chair too. Hershell looked at the Arena which was already fully prepared for the first battle it was then that he heard another scream. "AND THE FIRST BATTLE'S PARTICIPANTS!!" Alonsa shout once again as all the chosen mages were already on the arena "All of them are in the arena and the Judges had picked their favorites already!!" Alonsa pointed towards the arena as he began to list the names. "Shin Shinri" Alonsa shout as the lacrima showed Shin "He is known to be a tyrant using simply his slingshot!! What warrior do we have?!" Shin grinned widely as he picked up his slingshot and moved his arm upwards "I AM THE GREAT WARRIOR OF THE COLISSEUM!" Shin shouted so the entire crowd could hear, upon it many cheers were heard as people said 'Great Shin'. "Bishop Laxal" The Announcer said once again "As said before, he is the Death Hunter and the favorite to win this match!!" People cheered as Bishop's face appeared in the lacrima visor. That was music to Bishop's ears as he drew out his long sword as a way to state he was prepared for the battle and prepared to win. "Wonderful Gocche" Alonsa shout as people gave some cheers "It is said this man defeated an entire army only using the scent of his farts!! WOW!" Wonder's face appeared in the lacrima. "WOHAHAHAHAHA FEEL THE EVIL OF MY FART!" Gocche shouted with a big smile on his face as he farted loudly. "Nazar" Alonsa tried to make everyone cheer "Another powerful and mysterious mage, he is said to use a strange type of Murder magic!!" Nazar's face appears in the screen. Nazar in the arena just makes some cards fly from his right hand to his left one. "Blob Fat" The man announced again "He is a mysterious man with no alignments nor affiliations apparently!! His appearance may be gros- erm, may be strange but he seems like a proud mage!!" Blob's fat face almost covered the entire screen. "Yaaaaaaayyy!! I want to defeat you guys, but first I must eat some chocolates!!" Blob said taking big pieces of chocolate out of his pocket and eating it. "Annnnd Damon D. Draco" Alonsa shout with his entire force "One of the first to arrive in the Colisseum!! We haven't seen him battling yet but I can say everyone is waiting unpatiently!!" Damon's face appeared at the screen as he was with a big smile, the blood was already cleared off his face. Damon's arms burst into flames as he molded with fire the name 'Seven' into them. "YOU MUST WIN IT YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!" Meredy shout as she was in the bleachers, she was clearly very drunk "IF YOU DON'T WIN THIS SHIT, OUR TRIP WILL BE FOR NOTHING AND I WILL TELL THE ENTIRE PLANET THE SIZE OF YOUR...GHYUHAB" Meredy complained as Hershell tried to contain her while Sam covered her mouth with some vines. "How the hell does she...?" Damon wondered as he looked at the bleachers with a sweat drop. "Now Señores...LET'S BEGIN THE BATTLE!!" Alonsa shouted as he hit the bell near him with a hammer announcing the start of the battle as all of the participants were already prepared and already in their battle positions "START!" The bell's noise extends itself through the colisseum. Battle Each of the participants take a look at each, analyzing their opponent, the mages were formulating some strategies depending on the magic used by the others, it was then when Shin commented "So, I asked a guard and he said we should wait for five minutes after the announcer hits the bell...I am Shin Shinri by the way, not like you guys did not hear the announcer saying my name" Some took a look at Shin's serious expression. "Oi, oi, are you serious?" One of the mages asked Shin, while the others would just wait for the boy's answer. "Yeah I'm serious, so let's group maybe? I know a bit about the new rules of the arena, so just to tell you guys!" Shin said with a grin as many other mages smiled as well and started approaching him as they were wanting to know the new rules, the only ones who didn't approach the group were Nazar, Damon and Bishop and some others as they stood still in their place. As soon as almost everyone was in the circle made by the participants, Shin commented again "So the rules are-SCREW YOU GUYS Flash light" During this timeskip, Shin quickly revealed a white orb in his right hand as it began to deploy light in all directions, due to the amount of light said action was capable of quickly 'blind' and slightly hurt the other mages, it was not only the group, but the other participants who didn't join were still caught by the blinding light. Damon closed his eyes as soon as he saw the thing in Shin's hand, while Damon procceded to extend his hand engulfed in shadows in order to block part of the sunlight Nazar quickly took notice of the sunlight and jumped back away from Damon so the latter's hand could cover him too. Bishop noticing Damon's actions quickly put up his special sunglasses again and just stood there like a boss as the light wasn't strong enough to hurt him or pass through his sunglasses. Wonderful without any place to hide just farted out of despair as he was blinded like the other mages. "Smart you are!" Damon said with his teeth clenched as he blocked part of the light burst with his two hands now, Nazar just smirked at Damon while he waited for the burst to end. Very soon, the burst had ended some mages were in the ground screaming due to the pain in their eyes, as Damon turned his head to look at the blonde the latter had his sword drawn and was aiming at Damon's waist, when the Dragon Slayer realized it, he thought it was too late to counter attack but then "I can't counter attack...but I can evade" Damon took advantage that his legs were slightly bend and used it to jump real high in the air successfully evading Nazar's sword swing which dispacthed some mages who were nearby its range as they fell to the ground "Damn, that was close!" Damon complained as he was up in the air. "Fast you are!" Nazar commented on Damon's speed and joked at the same time by repeating what Damon said to him as he brushed a mage off with a powerful kick in the neck "Next time, you won't escape my attack!" Nazar spoke with confindence evident in his eyes. Damon just frowned as he noticed something in the water, yeah, being high up in the midair has its advantages. At the other side of the arena, some mages got up after the sudden flash light, some were whining about Shin's actions as their eyes were hurting and they were laying down on the ground, the other successfully got up and were trying to find Shin who seemgly disappeared "Damnitt, how that fucker disappeared?!" Wondered the confused mage as they looked around the arena, after some seconds, one of them fell to the ground in a tough position as he stayed in it even though he hit the ground "Wha-" Another one fell as he felt a little twinge in his neck as the others began to fall too, one by one. Nazar too felt his head ache, he brings his right hand to the right side of his neck as he brushes it feeling a tiny needle there, using his thumb and point finger he takes it out fastly, and afterwards Nazar before feeling the full effects of it grabs a doll which was hiddened in his clothes using his left hand, by tightning his grip and by concentrating himself a bright aura surrounds the doll and after some moments, the effects of the needle disappeared completely, it was his magic: Voodoo Murder a lost magic "A paralysis drug huh?" Nazar wondered after 'rejuvenating' himself while he was holding the needle in his right hand. Nazar began to focus eternano on himself as he concentrated it on his eyes, he needed to check something using this and after looking through the arena, he saw it, eternano shaped in a human figure, there. Shin grinned after he hit most of the mages with his Slingshot technique and a special paralysis needle, he sure was smart in his opinion, after luring everyone he used his Flash Light bomb and used his Invisibility Amulet to make himself invisible and attack people from the shadows, it was the perfect plan indeed, but then Shin suddenly felt something he didn't like, with his eyes widened and his teeth clenched he turned to the right right at the moment and saw nothing, suddenly he felt pain in his neck, and then when he hit the ground, he saw his body without a head, before letting a scream due to his shock "Impossible" Shin thinks in horror but suddenly, the image disappears as Shin's visions goes back to what was happening before the event, he then sees almost invisible gust of wind coming at him in a sonic speed as he luckily managed to see it and get time to avoid the gust by bending his knees, although part of his hair was cut in the proccess. Nazar was aiming at Shin's head, however he unfortunatelly didn't manage to cut it off as he saw Shin avoiding his slash in the last moment, the cut's wave pressure was strong enough to go flying across the water and hit the wall of the arena, cutting most part of it an act which surprised many people in the crowd had widned eyes while their jaw fell nearly to their chest "You little piece of shit...do you really think you can defeat me with a needle?!" Nazar coldly whispered to Shin who got shivers running down his spine. "OHHHHHH HOW AWESOME THIS MAN CAN BE? CHEERS FOR NAZAR!!" Alonsa shout as he was too excited after witnessing such battle scene, the announcer was sweating due his excitement but he was also shocked like the rest of the crowd who stood in the bleachers. Shin who was still horrified dragged himself away from Nazar in a comic way, the brown haired man had a fearful-shocked face fault printed on his face, he grabs his slingshot quickly as he stops moving near the border of the area, since water surrounded the place, Shin pointed his slingshot towards an quiet Nazar "D-Don't come or I will s-s-sho-ot" Shin stammered while trembling, Nazar just stood still as he waited for the young man to shoot something he didn't do, before he could even release the shoot, an big navy colored shark appeared behind him from the water with its mouth wide open seemgly prepared to bite Shin who again had a horrified expression, Shin wrapped his arms around himself as mean of protection as he bent his knees "I yield, I yield! No arrow to the knee please!" But before Shin could feel his head or whatever part of his body being bitten off, he felt something different, nothing, finding it odd, Shin lifts up his head to look above him only to notice the shark passed right above him without harm, after he flew a bit more distance, Shin's eyes widened again as he alongside with the rest of the crowd shout "WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS DOING?!" With a face fault the entire colisseum complained about Damon, who was on the top of the Shark holding himself in the fin of the beast. "Damn you Shark!! Trying to get back to the water eh?" Damon shout while teasing the shark which was seemgly dominated by the Dragon Slayer, they were about 10 meter in midair with the black haired mage trying to make the beast fall into the arena but without success as it seemed. Upon hearing the people's complaints, Damon just frowned and without saying anything, he black'ened' his arms and using brute force Damon opened the shark's mouth completely, everyone's eyes with the exception of a few participants widened, the shark's teeth were all blue-ruby-colored, with the dragon slayer just grinning as he was the first and only participant to discover it out of pure luck "Oi, Shark! I'm gonna name you...Tori, yes! Tori-Kou!!" Damon said while petting the shark which strangely seemed to like the name "I just want a few teeth of yours! You have more than three hundred right? Seven shouldn't be a problem Meshishi" The shark only roared slightly back. "Hahahaha! Thanks for showing us you stupid brat! Now I can use my magic to take it down! Titan Morph! Remember me Hybrid Dragon, I'm Fafner! And I'm gonna destroy that stupid head of yours!" One of the mages who resisted Shin's Flash Light began to increase his body mass, the mage jumps very high even higher than Damon & Tori-Kou, with Damon replying "Heh, insult me however you want!" After getting above them the mage continues to increase his body mass as he literally becomes a giant, Damon widened his eyes and the shark just gave a weak roar, the Giant was about to smash them, Damon quickly covered his entire body in shadows as he tried to cover Tori-Kou too, but it was too late, the giant was faster and delivered a powerful downard kick into the duo slamming them in the ground making it crack. Afterwards while Fafner was still up in the air however this time his size was back to normal, he saw the duo smashed in the ground and quickly made his way towards the floor. Fafner began to approach the two, Tori-Kou's eyes were blank indicating he was unconscious while for Fafner's surprise, the dragon slayer got up and tried to wake up to shark without success as he only petted the beast's nose, Damon turned around to look at Fafner who enraged increased his body mass just a little with Titan becoming two times taller than the black haired mage "Why can't you be defeated already?!" Fafner run towards in an act of anger. Damon who had various throbbing veins activated his Shadow Drive quickly as Fafner jumped towards him "I said...you can insult me however you want..." Damon disappears in a blink of an eye as he reappears above Fafner with an death glare "But I didn't say you could hurt my friend!" With his blackened right fist Damon punches Fafner's face to the ground in three different angles the man's head was smashed brutally into the ground as he spit out lots of blood, the impact was powerful enough to send a wave of pressure from all directions while it also was powerful enough to crack the entire arena although it wasn't destroyed, Damon fist's was turned back to normal and it was covered in blood. The entire crowd had made a shock expression upon witnessing the scene, when they saw Fafner smashing the duo in the ground they thought that was enough to defeat them, but yeah they deadly wrong "TURN DOWN FOR-- I MEAN AMAZING!! FAFNER'S VISION WAS DESTROYED BY THE SHADOWS!! TODAY'S BATTLE IS TOTALLY AMAZING MY PEOPLE!" Alonsa shout once again. Damon looked to the unconscious shark as he began to approach him with a serious face, soon as he arrived "It's better to remove some of the rubys now, I don't you to feel pai-" Damon's hand stops as a pressurized bullet of wind passes through it leaving a hole in his palm as blood came out of it "Tch" Damon complaints as he quickly takes out a white sash out of his special pocket, wrapping it around his hand "Holy Wrap should heal it" The artifact's name is revealed as Damon looks at Bishop who had fired the bullet using his own fingers. Shin who was hurt by the shockwave had blood coming out of his mouth but he was still conscious looks at Damon with shocked eyes, he was on another league "I was thinking only Seven's Mages would be participating...if it stays like this I won't have any chance! Sorry, sister!" Shin then looks at Nazar who was approaching him. "Prepared to die?" Nazar asks while drawning his sword out of its sheath as he pointed it towards Shin "Don't come with any excuses or lies this time, a man shall be a man even in death" Nazar then brought his sword up and procceded to do an downard swing towards Shin who closed his eyes in fear, death awaits. To Be Continued In the next chapter, we will see the final battle between the remaining contestants! What will be Shin's fate? Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail:Breakdown